It's Never Easy
by WritingIsFromTheHeart
Summary: "It will be fine, it's not that far" He tells her. Sam snorts, "Yeah only 413 miles apart, no big deal"
1. Not How it Goes

**Not How it Goes**

**XXXXXXXX**

"Let me tell you a story…" The man says, "It's about a couple I once knew, years ago. They were in love, but it wasn't easy for them, not in the slightest…"

XXXXX

"Sam, we knew this was coming" He says, looking down at her sprawled over the couch.

"I know that nub, I'm not stupid" Sam replies sarcastically. Freddie rolls his eyes and knows that she is just using her sarcasm to cover up what she is feeling.

"It will be fine, it's not that far" He tells her.

Sam snorts, "Yeah only _413 _miles apart, no big deal"

"We can make it work. A lot of couples have long distance relationships" He points out and sits on the edge of the couch.

"Yeah" She whispers. Sam shouldn't act like she is surprised, I mean she knew this moment was approaching since the beginning of the summer, but now it's real. Now the boxes are packed and the classes are scheduled and the moving dates are set, now it's really goodbye. _At least Carly will only be an hour away, _Sam thinks,_ So not everything is changing and I guess my classes might keep my mind off of not being able to see Carly and Freddie every day. Still…. it's different and it won't be easy. _

"You okay?" He asks, pulling Sam out of her thoughts.

Sam looks at him silently before finally answering, "Yeah I'm okay"

XXXXX

"This is a sad story" The little girl, Rachael, says, interrupting him.

"Ahhhh, but this is just the beginning, you have to let me finish" He says.

"But they are already getting separated. I thought you said they were in love?" She asks.

"They were_"

"So then why did they leave each other? This isn't how love stories go, you know…" She pouts.

"Ha-ha, well you are just going to have to let me continue to find out how it ends…." He says and continues on…..

**XXXXX**

**I know short, but sweet. **

**This just an intro, a new idea for a story. Now I know what some of you might be thinking, "Gosh this plot line is so over used and stupid and blah blah blah…." I do realize the general idea may be generic, but it will be good and I'll make it my own. I mean if you have ever read anything of mine you know that I never keep my stories "generic" or "plain"; I always have action and twists in my stories so don't write this story off.**

**So just let me know what you think!**


	2. Don't Forget

**Don't Forget**

**XXXXXX**

"Thanks for helping move me in, you guys, and for driving all the way here" Freddie says.

"Don't mention it" Spencer says. Carly and Sam look around Freddie's new dorm room.

"It looks nice" Carly says.

"As it should be for my Freddie to live—live in" Mrs. Benson babbles.

"Oh mom, you said you wouldn't cry" Freddie complains at her.

"Well it's very emotional!" Mrs. Benson cries. They all look at each other and then back at Mrs. Benson, who is weeping very loudly now.

"You know, it is a long drive so we should be heading out" Spencer announces. Mrs. Benson nods and grabs Freddie into a tight bear hug.

"Mom. Mom, it's okay" Freddie assures her. After a few awkward minutes of watching them embrace, Mrs. Benson finally releases him.

"Good luck, buddy" Spencer says, giving Freddie a quick hug goodbye.

"Where's your roommate, Freddie?" Carly wonders.

"He won't be moving in until later today. Too bad you guys can't meet him, he seems like a pretty nice guy from what I've heard" Freddie says.

"Well I'll be sure to meet him next time we visit" Carly says and hugs him goodbye. "Sam?" Carly says looking over at Sam, who is sitting on the bed, staring at the wall; she gets the hint and says she will wait for her in the car. Freddie nods a thank you at Carly when she shuts the door.

"Hey, come here" Freddie says, holding out a hand. Sam looks at him thoughtfully, then gets up from the bed and gently grabs his hand. "This isn't goodbye forever, you know"

"I know that" She replies.

"Sam, I'll miss you too" He says, reading her mind.

"Don't forget about me" She tells him.

"How could I ever ev_"

"Well you are going to start getting busy with classes and meeting new friends. I'm just being realistic…" She starts.

Freddie covers her mouth, "Stop" He says, "Just stop. I will talk to you every day and I will not forget about you, it's not possible" He smiles. Sam simply nods and gives a soft smile. "We can last through this"

"I know. I'm tough, remember?" She jokes.

"Yeah" He says and gives her a soft kiss goodbye.

Sam wraps her arms around him, hugging him tight, "I'll miss you dork" She whispers.

"Everything okay?" Carly asks as Sam enters the car.

"Yeah Carls, everything is fine" Sam replies.

Carly squeezes her hand, "I'll miss you too, Sam"

"Don't think you can get rid of me that easy Shay" Sam jokes, "I'll be calling you _everyday_"

"Same here" Carly laughs.

"You're my best friend" Sam whispers a little distracted.

"You and Freddie are going to be okay, so stop worrying. That boy is absolutely crazy about you" Carly says.

"I know" Sam replies, _but 413 miles is a long ways apart, how do I know that he will still want _me _when he starts meeting new girls at the university, that are probably geniuses and just like him… Where does Sam Puckett fit in that world?_

XXXXXX

"I like Carly" Rachael chirps in, "She sounds nice and she and Sam are best friends"

The man smiles, "Yes they were as close as friends could be, practically sisters"

"I want a friend like that" Rachael thinks, "I feel bad for Sam though…"

"Why is that?"

"Because she sounds so cool, but she is sad and she has to leave Freddie"

"Yes, well sometimes life just happens like this…."

"He better have called her every day!" Rachael says.

"He did… now let's continue. It had been three months and everything was going fine, but over time, distance starts to take a toll on the relationship…."


End file.
